


What happens in a shooting day

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Eastenders RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Ejaculate, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, Muscular Body, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, big penis, monster cock, sexy sex, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Ben needs to get some "me" time but he gets interuped and things escalate quickly





	

It was a heavy day and a long shooting one, there was so much to do that there was barely any free time; Ben was so horny that he needed a way to ease himself so he went to the communal showers to take care of himself.

 

Ben turned on the hot water and began working his member hard, touching his sexy rock hard pectorals and six pack, he was so into it that he never even heard another person approaching the showers.

 

So by the time he was aware Tye was looking at him astonishingly “I can explain” Ben tried to explain but Tye expression was very acknowledging, he knew exactly what Ben was doing.

 

“It’s okay man” he said maintaining eye contact with Ben’s 9 inch penis “I was coming to do the same thing, maybe I can help you out” Tye kneeled in front of Ben and took the tip of Ben’s cock and shadowed the head, it was very thick and veiny.

 

Ben took the back of Tye’s head and pushed in his cock further in his mouth making it hit his gag reflex, forcing his whole length into his tight throat; Tye was making noises but he continue with his work guided by the expert hand of Ben, he had done that with many women before but never with a guy and this was his best experience.

 

“Swallow it all mate!” Ben said demandingly forcing his length inside over and over, letting Tye’s tears mix with the shower rain, “I want to mark your sexy face with my cum”

 

Tye pulled out of him with an indecent pop “But I want you to cum inside my ass! Could you do that for me?” he said winking naughtily to Ben, Ben turned him around quickly and probed his hole.

 

“I think I can do that mate! I just hope I don’t tare you apart your skinny body with my cock” he pulls a finger in making Tye moan loudly “I’m going to fuck you good” and pulled it in and out with ease and then he added a second finger scissoring him open.

 

“I want it in Ben” Tye pleaded, so Ben turned him over again and now they were face to face and they kissed passionately and desperately, Ben pulled Tye up and grabbed his skinny legs and wrapped them in his waist, Tye put pressure on them securing that he will not fall down.

 

They gazed intensely into their eyes as Ben proved his anal entrance with his cock head, Tye pulled his hands to grab Ben’s muscular shoulders, and with one strong and hard thrust Ben pulled his completely thick length inside of Tye’s tight passage, making the American scream at pain and pleasure of being stretched out of his limits.

 

“You like that mate?! Having my huge cock inside you?!!” as a response Tye kissed the hunky British guy, Ben stayed inside of him letting him get adjusted to his girth “You look so beautiful like this Tye, moaning so sexily, you are all mine to ravish”  Ben started pulling in and out with ease, slowing a sexy slow pace.

 

Tye kissed him like his life depended on it, grabbing the blond hair in his little fingers tightly, Ben was giving him time and was doing this quite romantically; he pushed Tye’s back to the wall making him submit completely.

 

“You can go rough on me if you like” Tye whispered onto Ben’s ear “And you can cum inside me” he said as he kissed his right shoulder.

 

“Are you sure you want me to go wild on you?” Ben said as he kissed him on the lips and looked deeply into his blue baby eyes.

 

“You can do with me whatever you want Ben, you are fucking me so good” Ben pushed his length out and pushed it right back in with a rougher intention, and did it again, and hit Tye’s sweet spot, making him squirm on his hands.

 

He began a stronger pace hoping he can reach bestiality pace and come inside his friend’s tight hole, he bitted Tye’s neck leaving a mark behind, making Tye moan loudly “Everyone will hear you”

 

“I don’t mind! Fuck me harder!!!” Ben obeyed Tye’s wishes and fucked him mercilessly, hard, rough and fast; making Tye moan and scream at the same time, their mouths collided one against the other and their tongues spared for dominance.

 

Tye’s tight anus was taking too much for what it was prepared to so it hurt like hell but Ben made it fell like paradise.

 

“Im gonna…” Ben said forcefully as he opened his mouth and closed his eyes, letting the skin of his cock stretch to its maximum capacity, as he shoot his load inside his friend making a mess inside of him.

 

Ben continued with his climax till he was spent inside of Tye “My god! That was the best fuck I have given” Ben said as he kissed romantically Tye.

 

The American smiled and said “Well that was the best fuck I have had” and laughed still being breached by Ben’s cock.

 

Suddenly out of the dark came a voice “Really? I cuz we can do so much better” when they turned out to see there was Michael and James standing naked with their erections in hand and with a wicked smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and kudo!!!


End file.
